


Fulfilling the needs

by dreamyworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Lazy - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not really sex tbh, Oneshot, Quickie, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, c. 1980, hot girl shit, just foreplay, putting that tongue to a good use, soft, sweet aftercare, tired smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: Your boyfriend comes home from a party. You had missed him, and the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Female Character(s), Bartemius Crouch Jr./Reader, Bartemius Crouch Jr./You, Soft!Barty
Kudos: 16





	Fulfilling the needs

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is another shitty smutty oneshot! :P this is almost so shitty it’s ironic again. i should’ve titled it „barty loves WAP“ .. but maybe you like it unironically so enjoy

Loyalty.

One of his most dominant traits that stuck with you, from the moment your friendship developed to a romance.

He‘d never betray you. You just knew it. So you had no problem with letting him go to a party alone.

With his old school friends Regulus and Lucius. All of them Death Eaters, your boyfriend included - but you didn‘t care.

He had the habit of openly displaying his feelings towards you at any given moment - from the moment you began dating. He always dropped hints, flirting with you, teasing you, just to get your attention.

Now you were proud to officially be his girlfriend. You even lived together, at least for a while. His father had to work, a lot. His mother was slowly becoming sick.

So you shared your small apartment with him, which was a great opportunity to grow even closer. You‘ve also experienced your first time together and it was beautiful.

Now you were kinda missing him. Your head rested on the glass window of your room, and the glass was cold as ice. Outside, the sky was dark and slightly moonlit. It was making you tired, but you couldn‘t sleep. You were missing Barty and his hugs and his cuddles and loving words.

You‘ve been in relationships before and you knew that many words are often useless, they mean nothing. But you enjoyed every sweet word Barty told you because it‘s everything you needed to hear. So you stayed in the moment with him, enjoying whatever he did to make you feel better.

But the moment right now was rather depressing and sad. It was past 2 am and your eyelids were heavy. You almost fell asleep, with the slight sounds of traffic practically being ASMR in your ears. The sound was tingling against your eardrums.

You wished it was Barty‘s hair, or the sound of his voice. You didn‘t know how to ever return the feelings he gave you.

You sighed. At least you didn‘t have to worry about him not being able to drive home safely - he could just apparate. Even if you‘re drunk, someone as skilled as Barty could easily perform this kind of magic.

You can‘t apparate everywhere, the house/apartment owners can decide who‘s able to apparate within their own four walls.

Only you and Barty had access to your small apartment, luckily.

Without him, it seemed much bigger though. Maybe it was a bad idea letting him go to the party alone?

You decided to not dwell on your worry. He‘d come home safely, eventually...

So you went to the bathroom, to take care of your own needs. After all you both were adults with your own lives, not yet legally tied together by marriage.

You pushed the craving for Barty aside and started to get undressed. During all the worrying and working over hours, through midnight, you completely forgot to get dressed for sleep.

Which was, in your case, almost naked, with nothing but your oversized shirt. Barty knew, of course - and wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked it. But he was modest enough to not touch you inappropriately without your consent.

It definitely turned him on though.

Before your mind started thinking about him only again, you just took off your clothes as every night, until your oversized light coloured shirt was the only thing covering your body’s most intimate parts.

Suddenly, you flinched, as you saw someone in the mirror. It was like a horror movie scene - except that the character staring at your reflection was your boyfriend.

So you didn’t hesitate to move around, blinded by happiness.

You wrapped your cold arms around his clothed body, his shoulders. He was wearing a simple T-Shirt and a Jeans which rubbed against your thigh as you smothered his face with intense kisses.

His lips were pale and his hair tickled your forehead. You pressed one short kiss on those lips you loved so dearly, and he immediately reacted, opening his mouth to let his tongue slide past your teeth-

this action spoke louder than words.

But communication is the key, so you decided to let go of him. You were still naked below your waist, and the need to see him again - even if it’s only been some hours - made you really needy for his touch.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked with an underlying cocky smile as he noticed you grinding against his leg.

Your answer was nothing but a short honesty. “I missed you.”

Not missing out on the wet trail now running down his pants, Barty was now quick to answer and act according to your needs.

“Oh I see. It’s pretty obvious..” 

He traced what you left on him, with his long fingers, and shamelessly licked them. “Mmm.. you taste like this. Sweet, and d e s p e r a t e. Just for me?”

You nodded your head. And he was obviously into it too, because you could literally see the lust in his eyes. At this point you couldn’t even tell who was the bigger tease.

But then you let out a moan, on purpose, to prove that you can tease him just as well and the breathy, shaky moan didn’t go unnoticed by your boyfriend.

He was losing his mind over you, dripping down his clothed leg, sinfully, but in bliss. 

“I wanna.. I.. if I could I‘d pin you against this wall and lick you clean! Look at the mess you made.

And since it‘s my fault..“, he exhaled loudly, „I guess I will have to take care of it, hm, princess?“

You loved when he called you pet names. It was like adding spice to a watery soup. Weird comparison - but what isn‘t weird? What is happening nowadays, that isn‘t odd in some way?

Your mind drifted off again.

Absentmindedly, you hummed. „Mmh yes, Barty, please..“ and squirmed under his touch, as you felt the long, cold fingers slowly - too slowly - travelling up on your thigh, soaked, sinful, lustful- painful even, as his nails scraped against the insides of your pussy, and you screamed.

„Keep going!“, you encouraged him not to mistake your screams as a sign to stop.

Your mind went blank as he put his finger inside of you, finally. Barty always knew how to make you go insane, in a positive way.

He slowly and softly moved in and out. Up and down. Circular motions. Soft and steady.

„Do you like this, hm, babygirl?“ his voice was soft as silk, and you were a mess.

„Yes.. yes, please, Barty! Oh..“, you couldn‘t form one coherent sentence with him fingering you so well. You didn‘t notice his gaze didn‘t escape yours the whole time, because you had your eyes closed in ecstasy. It‘s not the first time you were too distracted to notice the most obvious things.

That was until he crouched down (No pun intended) and lifted up your shirt to reveal what‘s underneath, although he‘s been feeling it.

Barty used his fingers to perfectly time his motions with each breath and move you both made. You‘d love to yell at him to fuck you already, if he didn’t take his time pleasuring you because he knew you loved it.

And he was now kneeling in front of you, submissively looking while still in control of your whole body which was tensing. He licked his lips as if he was awaiting dinner.

You chuckled „You want to eat me I see.. go on then, there‘s nothing that isn‘t wet for you already!“

And he delved his tongue deep inside you without hesitation, making the dirtiest and weirdest sounds imaginable. Well you can‘t stay serious while eating pussy, can you? Especially not if you‘re Barty Crouch Junior.

You regained your breath and normal voice, and told him „You‘re so weird. That‘s why I love you, y‘know?“

He looked into your eyes, and you added „So innocent looking.“ before lightly chuckling.

„Who is being more submissive here?“, you thought to yourself.

It didn‘t matter, you both were enjoying the moment. But you were becoming more and more tired. „Barty, I think we should stop here, can we continue tomorrow?“

You were surprised by how fast he stopped his actions.

„I‘m really sorry, I‘m just very tired, it‘s been a long day.“, you proclaimed to him. And his love to you was proven by his gentle answer.

„There’s nothing to apologize for, baby. Come on, I‘ll carry you to bed and we‘ll continue tomorrow, as you wish.“ You smiled like an idiot at his usually sweet words. He can be so horny and in the next moment so soft. So talented at keeping his posture. He meant everything to you.

„Barty, I don‘t deserve you, honestly.“ you yawned. He picked you up easily and carried you to bed.

To your shared bed.

You could cry from happiness because he didn‘t stop pampering you with love. 

„That‘s where you‘re wrong, sleepyhead, I don‘t deserve someone as good as you. But yet here I am. With the best girlfriend in the world by my side.“ He seemed more than proud to have you, and you were more than happy by that.

He used the wand in his backpocket to rid himself of the T-Shirt and the stained Jeans. Lazily throwing it somewhere in the room, as he wouldn’t be needing them anytime soon. 

After that, he spoke the last words being said that night „Now it‘s really time to sleep, hm?“

You hummed as a response, being half asleep already.

The lights were turned off, no sound but Barty‘s and your breath slowly merging together, quietly living your dreams. The only reality was defined by you and Barty holding each other, so tightly, in the darkness.

Soon, you both drifted off to a long, peaceful, and well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that the smut wasn’t as intense as you may have wished it to be, but i have plenty of other short fics where you might find what you like :)
> 
> as always thanks for reading! feedback, no matter if it’s positive, negative, or constructive criticism - i appreciate it!


End file.
